


The Skies' Sky

by DCJoKeRHS



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Adorable Sawada Tsunayoshi, Angry Xanxus, Everyone Loves Tsuna, Gokudera's A+ Language Skills..., Please Don't Kill Me, Protect the children!, Sawada Iemitsu Being an Idiot, Sawada Iemitsu's A+ Parenting, Soulmates, Tag-hunting's haaaaard..., The Skies get Brotherly, Tsuna is the Baby Hedgehog, Urrrgh, WTH Xanxus is Xanxus, Yandere-ish Yamamoto, soulmate!AU
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2018-02-23
Packaged: 2018-10-20 23:24:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 13,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DCJoKeRHS/pseuds/DCJoKeRHS
Summary: Reborn expected a normal, childish, Teen. But seeing Sawada Tsunayoshi now...Just be glad Leon knows how to curb Reborn's blood-lust.





	1. Reborn Arrives

Reborn had arrived in an otherise quiet Nanimori to find guards at the gate of the Sawada Residence.

This would had been fine, was there any information on _why_ , but, unfortunately, thanks to Iemitsu...

The file was literally a page of compliments with a picture of a five-year-old. Reborn had to do his own research, so recognising these two...

How did Hibari Kyoya, the personification of Cloud flames, get attached to an _inactive Sky_?

Reborn _doesn't_ rolls his eyes, and prepares to deal with his current mess; hitmen _never_ let their poker-face slip...

(Leon, the small chameleon, would state otherwise.)

 

Nana looked up as she saw movement at the gate from the dining room, where she was preparing breakfast.

Going to the door, she opened it, to see an infant taking with the two Disciplinary Committee members Kyoya-kun had assigned.

"Ara, are you lost?" she asks, opening the door.

The infant promptly slips past the pair, deflecting them.

 _Oya~? A possible threat_?

"Ciaossu, I'm Reborn! I was called here to Tutor Sawada Tsunayoshi." he smiles.

Nana returns the smile.

"Oya oya! I didn't, sorry, who told you?"

"Sawada Iemitsu."

_The damn..._

"Ara! Anata! Did he tell you why?"

Reborn appears to read her for a moment, before indicating the guards.

Nana steps aside, waving to the DC members with a cheery smile.

"It appears I'm going to have to tell Baka-mitsu off for false information..." Reborn muses, before bowing.

They sit at the kitchen table, Reborn placing the files about Nana and Tsuna down for Nana to see.

"I'm the World's Greatest Hitman, though I tutor people on the side. Sawada Tsunayoshi is my second student. I was hired by the Head of the Vongola Famiglia and the Head of the CEDEF, Timoteo Vongola and Iemitsu Sawada, to teach Iemitsu's only son to be the next Vongola head." Reborn states.

"Why tell me, Iemitsu would have..." Nana' face creases slightly in annoyance.

"Because, even with Soulmarks, it seems very unlikely for a Sealed Sly to get an attachment to a true Cloud." Reborn replies.

"Sealed? So that's what they did to my son..."

Reborn is silent.

"How do you plan on teaching my son?"

"depends on his situation."

"What about nearly-broken children who have been effectively isolated due to their peers thinking they're a freak for having twenty soulmarks, eight of which sound vile."

Reborn frowns.

"I will treat him like any other person whilst I figure out how to handle him without endangering your trust, or his. Once I have a plan, I will tell you, seeing as you are his mother." he replies.

Nana nods, before leading him upstairs.

She knocks on a door with a fish-sign hung up, the words "All Welcome" in clear letters.

"Tsu-kun?" she asks.

"Yes?" comes the reply, Nana keeping the door mostly close as she asks him about meeting Reborn.

Th door open further after some rustling, Reborn pausing at the sight of the innocent-looking teen, who speaks the words that make his skin crawl.

"Hello, I'm Tsuna."

Reborn pauses for a moment, before speaking, Tsuna's eyes widening slightly.

"Ciaossu, I'm your new Tutor, Reborn."

Nana smirks, as Tsuna gawks, before a hand goes to his arm.

Well...

That complicates things quite a bit...

(DAMN YOU BAKAMITSU!)


	2. A Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reborn's finally working out a plan...  
> And meets Kyoya, Takeshi and Kyoko...  
> Oh joy!

Tsuna unlocks a draw and pulls out a small book, which he holds out as Nana sits beside him, the boy instinctively removing any space between himself and his mother.

Leon scuttles down Reborn's arm and up Tsuna's as soon as the pair register Tsuna's discomfort.

Reborn is silent, before looking inside.

They are obviously the soulmarks, in colour order, only five have names beside them, and Reborn, after indication, adds his own name in.

A brow raises as he recognises some phrases.

_Red with multicolour flecks - Eh? So this is the Tenth?_

_Orange/Black - What the Fuck!_

_Orange/Yellow - Hello! I'm the Cavallone Boss, Dino._

Yellow - EXTREME LITTLE BROTHER! - Sasagawa Ryohei

_Yellow - Ciaossu, I'm your new Tutor, Reborn - Reborn_

_Blue - You alright, Sawada-san? - Yamamoto Takeshi_

_Blue with cracks and black flecks - So you're Bakamitsu's son?_

_Blue with cracks - Hello, kora!_

_Blue - Hello, Sawada-san, I'm Sasagawa Kyoko! - Sasagawa Kyoko_

_Indigo with cracks - Hn, I can charge you for that_

_Purple - So you're Kyoko-chan's new Mate - Kurokawa Hana_

_Purple - The Great Skull will prove his power!_

_Purple - I'm not so weak, Herbivore. - Hibari Kyoya_

Reborn hands the book back.

"I believe I know some of these people..." Reborn states, Tsuna quickly pulling out a sheet of clean paper, Reborn quickly and carefully writing down who.

He hands the list to Nana, after a pause.

"You don't have to decide now, for now I'll just Tutor you. All I need is to be allowed to sleep in your home and for meals." Reborn states, "I was paid in advance."

Tsuna nods, as Nana shows him the list.

"Can you... Teach me Italian?" Tsuna's voice is soft, and Reborn nods...

 

Kyoya doesn't like the baby.

Not only is the baby now sitting in the baby Hedgehog's lap, the Hedgehog is giving him his undivided attention.

Kyoya intentionally steps down from the open window a little louder than he usually does, obviously just to get their attention better, not since the Hedgehog's his and he's envying the baby.

"Kyoya! Welcome back!" Tsuna smiles, carefully moving Reborn to his side so he can hug Kyoya, soon sitting in Hibari's lap, as Reborn is forced to just sit beside the pair on the table.

"Hn, good." Hibari grunts upon seeing the improved Math and fledglings of a different language.

"I'm his Tutor, Reborn," the baby states.

Kyoya studies him for a moment.

"Hn."

"Kyoya! Sorry, he's Hibari Kyoya, one of my other mates."

Half an hour later, there's a knock on the door, before a trio of people appear at the door, two holding sheets of homework.

"Haha! So you've found your new soulmate! That's good!" the boy smiles, as one of the two girls frown, the other smiling.

"Ciaossu! I'm Reborn." Reborn chirps, as the frowning one promptly leaves.

Reborn notices the look the other boy give him as Hana, Kyoko and Takeshi introduce themselves.

Takeshi's yes hesitate on Reborn for a moment as a flicker of sharp _acknowledgement_ flies over his face, warning Reborn silently in a millisecond.

A natural born hitman... With Lightening tendencies despite the pure rain flames.

 

The next day, Hibari drops in more often.

Reborn ignores the annoyance...

 

...Until three days later.

Tsuna stumbles over the latest Italian phrase.

"Nearly there, just focus on your "l"s and "r"s a little more, Tsuna." Reborn states. "Though I have an idea that would e a lot more helpful f they also began learning, as your possible Cloud."

They'd tackled the subject of Flames yesterday, when Reborn found a crack in the seal and Nana gave him permission to try and expand it.

"Hn, bambino fastidioso." Reborn smirks at the phrase Tsuna twisting in surprise. "Mi morterò a morte chiunque pensa di poter sconfiggere me."  


"Can you translate that back?" Reborn asks.

"A-annoying baby, I'll bite to death anyone who thinks they can defeat me..." Tsuna stumbles slightly with some of it, before looking surprised. "Ah! Kyoya! He's one of my mates, too!"

Tsuna quietens when Kyoya pets him gently.

It's obvious Kyoya's only playing house to not upset his small Sky.

Reborn's plan _develops..._

 

_"You want to what?!"_

_"I will do it, he needs more experiences before he's ready."_

_"He's my soulmate. I won't let him down like you did."_

_"Eh? Oi! OI! REBORN!"_


	3. Gokudera and School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gokudera gets a taste of Civilian Life, before deciding, no, he prefers Mafia life...  
> (But then he gets fussed over by a Hedgehog Family and decides that he could maaaybe survive a few more hours...)
> 
> Anyway, here is the first signs of something like a T-rating, due to Gokudera's vast vocabulary! ^w^  
> (scuse me while I go hide in a pile of blankets on top of the heater in the cupboard - this is my first ever fic to include uncensored swearing X'D In rl I'm a language-conscious little brat, so don't mind me!!)  
> (RIP The Soulmarks list I have to write for each kiddo! XD)

Gokudera frowned as he walked down the normal-looking street.

"He said I didn't have to look twi- oh..." Gokudera's muttering stops as soon as he sees the house with the pair of delinquents standing outside, hair in matching pompadours, as there's a boy with black hair and an all-too-cheery smile leaning on the fence surrounding the house and it's garden.

Walking over, Gokudera slow slightly as soon as he notices there's something pretty... _Off_ about the boy.

"Yo! Who might you be?" he grins, waving as soon as he sees Gokudera.

Gokudera's skin crawls.

_Shit._

"Gokudera Hayato. Reborn called me." Gokudera pushes it to a side as he internally screams.

_HIS FIRST SOULMATE!_

Their eyes widen for a moment, before relaxing into something slightly harder than before.

"Cool! I'll introduce you to Mama, then you can meet Tsuna! Hibari-senpai wouldn't be so pleased to have his cuddle-fest interrupted, so if the guy with his gakuran as a cloak, and a red armband."

"Cuddle-..." Gokudera is taken aback at this, before the smile the other boy has sharpens, daring Gokudera to say anything against his words.

"I'm Yamamoto, by the way, Yamamoto Takeshi."

Yamamoto knocks, a rather cheering-looking woman opening it.

"Ah! Take-kun! Good morning!" she smiles.

"Morning! Gokudera-kun's here!" Yamamoto smiles, the woman's eyes sparkling with a creepy amount of knowledge as she bows to Gokudera.

"Good Morning! My name's Sawada Nana, it's nice to finally meet you, after what Reborn has told us, Gokudera-kun... Ara, I have another question, but I'll save that for later. Could you possibly go and buy me groceries, Takeshi-kun, Gokudera-kun? We're short."

"OK!" Yamamoto smiles, taking the list.

Gokudera stumbles slightly in shock.

_That was just too quick to have been last-minute!_

He's dragged into town, the other boy laughing as they go, before Yamamoto turns serious as they arrive at the first shop on Yamamoto's list.

"Tsuna has twenty soulmarks."

"Twenty?!" Gokudera's taken aback, even if he himself has five, just over twice the most common amount.

 Takeshi swats him upside the head, giving him a look to _keep his voice down_.

"People around here get suspicious on that sort of stuff, so that's why Tsuna's currently being home-educated." Yamamoto continues. "Eight's the most people believe, Tsuna's amount..."

Gokudera frowns, harshly reminded of his own fate for having five.

"I've got six, of course I got stared at for it." Gokudera states. "Speaking of which, back there-"

"Tsuna mended me, I nearly threw myself over a bridge since I was the one everyone expected everything of, then everyone threw away as soon as I said "I broke my arm, the Doctor said I may never be able to use it again." If you try hurting, or upset him, I'm going to chuck you off the bridge in my place."

Gokudera gulps at the hard eyes, which suddenly soften into a lax smile as he moves to pay for the groceries, once outside the shop."

"What the fuck?! Why?!"

"I'm good at baseball, and I'm practically the star of the team for my dedication. I just... Didn't rest enough, because I felt that I'd become worthless without it all."

Gokudera's silent as he takes the bag of groceries, snorting in annoyance.

"Idiot, I treat people how I like, but that doesn't mean I'm an inconsiderate prick."

Yamamoto laughs, before taking him through the rest of town, showing Gokudera the soulmark on his shoulder, the one for Tsuna.

"'Sorry, I should go.' What the shit? What happened!"

"The teacher ignored the bullies in our class, so they took the chance to continue taunting Tsuna about supposedly being a Mate-Thief, just for having so many marks." Yamamoto frowned, "They nearly broke him, and the teacher didn't do anything to stop it, even when Tsuna had his chair pulled out from under him."

"Che, bastards." Gokudera growls. "Did you deal with it?"

"Hahaha! I think they've only just gotten out of hospital, last I heard!" Yamamoto cheerily grinned, tone sounding more like one discussing the weather, rather than something to do with bloody vengeance.

When they arrive back, Nana smiles as she sees Yamamoto's stance.

"Have a good time?"

"Yep! Can we see Tsuna now?" Yamamoto smiles, before remembering, "Oh, and Gokudera's my second mate! Only two left!" he grins.

"Ara! How wonderful!" Nana smiles, before bowing to Gokudera, who remembers the earlier question.

"What did you want to ask me, Sawada-san?" he asks politely.

"I'll ask once you've met Tsuna, Takeshi-kun seems so eager to introduce you to him!"

"Haha! Come on, Hayato-kun!" Yamamoto smirks, Gokudera looking embarrassed for a moment as his hand is grabbed, being led upstairs...

The innocent eyes waiting for him, followed by a loud "EH?!" have him floored in moments, although then he just remembers strong arms hugging him from behind as his legs give way and his new mate's angry at Reborn and WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?! TWO SOULMATES IN ONE DAY?! ONE OF WHOM BASICALLY HAS A HAREM OF DANGEROUS PEOPLE FOR MATES?! HOLY SHIT!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was too much fun to write X'D  
> WAHOO! ONTO THE NEXT VICTI- I MEAN, SOULMATE!! XD  
> (Also, misspellings are 'cause one of my keyboards is crappy, or I'm speed-writing 'cause that's a thing ;w; I'm also too lazy to correct them, so forgive this Silly Author, ne~ ^w^  
> (Also, holidays are approaching, and I've only done ONE of the six homeworks, updates may slow down to barely anything until somewhere after May~ ;w;)  
> ...  
> ...  
> ...Not like I just started running about on caffeine and sugar with Sleep-levels-on-low, ne! ^w^


	4. Reborn's Plan, Stage 1: get Tsuna out the house, and keep him comfy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> THE HAREM SHALL BE EXPANDED!!! XD  
> (aka; HELLO GIRLS!! XD (and Arcobaleno-boi~ ho ho ho~! 0w0))

"Are you sure it's... Safe?"

Tsuna is sitting at the kitchen table, Nana cooking as Reborn sits in his lap, Hibari and one side and Takeshi on the other.

It was Gokudera's third day in this crazy group, and he was terrified of his first mate; twice he had to glare at him in class for nearly going 100% yandere when they heard a group of boys laughing when it turns out Gokudera's now sat behind Tsuna's original seat.

(And, no, he didn't see red and punch them in the face, the teacher and student are _lying,_ and who gives a damn about the fact that after Takeshi hugged and calmed him down while Hana looked a little too pleased for his liking...)

Currently, they were trying to get Tsuna out and down to the park, Hibari already having notified the school via Kusakabe Tetsuya (his first of four mates).

Needless to say, it mainly involved many cuddles for the small teen, lots of promises for safety...

Then Hibari just lifting Tsuna into his arms, bridal style, and heading for the door, Tsuna stiffens, looking mortified, clueless, and questioning the entire way.

 Obviously, this wasn't going to last, once outside, Hibari switched to dragging Tsuna by his hand, the rest on their tails, Takeshi keeping up with a grin.

The few people they pass stare, before turning away as soon as they realise Takeshi has that creepy smile out as Ryohei and Kyoko are following behind, Hana holding the picnic basket Nana had made with Kyoko and Hana.

"What do you think?" Gokudera asks, a short while later, Hibari now called away on work as the girls are setting out a picnic, Ryohei and Takeshi having left to grab some sushi from Takesushi.

"It's... Warm." Tsuna's smile is soft, as he leans back against the tree, Reborn having disappeared somewhere.

Gokudera pauses, at how gentle Tsuna's smile is.

"I'm glad we came... Thank you..."

His eyes snap open again as there's a shocked squeal, and a girl fell right into their laps.

She groaned, before realiing wher she'd landed.

"Hahi! I’m sorry! Are you OK?!" she squealed, Tsuna's eyes widening as he gave a shocked yelp in reply, before recognising the feeling.

"Oi! You scared us!" Gokudera growls.

"H-Hayato-kun! S-sorry, are you alright?"

The girl looked surprised, before her bottom lip wobbled.

"S-soulmates? Mine?" her eyes teared up, before she burst into tears. "WAHAAA! HARU'S SO HAPPY, BUT HARU'S ALWAYS SO CHILDISH! WAAHAAA!"

Tsuna pulled her into a hug, allowing the girl to cry into his shirt as Kyoko ran over, Hana staying by the blanket as she chooses to watch from a distance.

"What do you mean? Soulmates are made for eachother-" Gokudera begins, before the girl shoves her arm in his face, showing a red and puffy patch of skin where the soulmark was.

"People tried scrubbing Haru's marks off, because they believe Haru's too silly and fickle for Haru to be good enough for three soulmates..." her tears continued running, before Tsuna bites his lip.

"Haru... They hurt, don't they?"

"Tsuna, you don't have to show them if you don't want to." Kyoko frowns, pulling Haru close as a frown creases her features.

"Wh-wha-"

Tsuna shrugs, and takes a breath, before pulling up the sleeve of his shirt, displaying four of his marks.

They all freeze, Gokudera moving first, as his fingers go to trace one of the marks.

Each one has one or two slices through, the skin slightly puffy around the lines.

"Hahi! Who-"

"Second years led by a first year, while I was a first-year." Tsuna replied softly, pulling his sleeve back down. "I have twenty marks. They said I was too clumsy, have too many. So they said they'd 'cancel them out' by cutting through them... If Hibari-senpai hadn't gotten there..." Tsuna's voice cracked.

"They're just bullies, for both of you, so don't let that get you down." Kyoko says.

"EH! ALL MY SOULMATES! IN ONE DAY?!"

Kyoko pauses.

"All? W-What?!" she exclaimes, before her eyes sparkle.

Gokudera's suddenly filled with a sense of forboding, as the crying girl cheers up, and suddenly their group has grown...


	5. Hibari's Ire and Bianchi's Problem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mayhem of what the title says, as Reborn reveals the next part of his plan.

The following peace was broken with a growl.

"Herbivore..."

"Hahi! Not you again!"

Tsuna had edged out to beside the picnic carpet by this point, Haru quickly using him as a human shield as she watched Kyoya stalk across the grass.

Kyoko shifted to the side slightly.

"Oh, leave our new soulmate alone, idiot!" Gokudera yells, eyes straight away shooting the harshest glare he could summon.

Hibari paused, before retracting his tonfas.

"Hn." he grunted.

"He was why I hid in the tree..." Haru pouted, "I'd have to back to school, then..."

"She also gets bullied pretty badly..." Tsuna explains.

Hibari hums, pulling Tsuna away from Haru as he hugged the small brunette.

"He wants you to show him." Tsuna translates, biting his lip.

Haru looks to Kyoko, who gives a soft smile, before ducking her head, and pulling up her cardigan-sleeve to allow the soulmark for Tsuna to show.

Kyoya's eyes narrow, before he pulls papers out of seemingly nowhere, handing three to Haru, before placing the rest in Tsuna's lap.

"Eh?!" both exclaim, surprised.

"Transfer?!" Haru exclaims.

"I don't want to-"

"Your soulmates can help you with any problems." Reborn stated.

"Bastard! Those assholes hurt Tsuna-sama!" Gokudera roars.

"As will your other soulmates when the ones I know arrive." Reborn continues, blanking Gokudera.

The air turns still.

"You... Called them?" Tsuna asks softly.

"Of course. One of them I am saving until you can handle other people more, but the others I know will be fine." Reborn smirks.

Killer intent wafts off Kyoya in waves.

"Once you have your soulmates, people will be unable to deny the truth of your marks."

"Oh? But I was doing a good enough job already."

Takeshi's voice surprised them, turning to find Ryohei with a serious face as Takeshi's grinning, both holding plastic bags of packaged sushi, which are set out with ease.

The third person that was with them, a woman with long, pink hair, had Hayato keeling over in pain in moments.

"A-aneki..." he groans, angry.

"Hayato?" the woman smiles, pleased.

"Eh?" Takeshi moves to Hayato's side in seconds, as the stranger pulled on goggles.

Hayato straightened, with a wince.

"Oh, it appears an effect of yours..." Takeshi's grin is sharpened, at best.

"Your Yandere's showing, Take-kun." Kyoko sighs.

"Oops!" Takeshi grins. "You were telling us on the way back from the shop that you're Haya-kun's sister, why do you have that effect?"

"Mama and Papa tricked me into poisoning Hayato to make his piano performances more unique to get more money and better allies for the Leopardo famiglia." Bianchi frowns. "It's why I left the famiglia."

Hayato shoots a glare at that.

"Think of it as an allergic reaction." Bianchi clarifies at Haru's questioning look.

"What are you doing here?" Hayato growls.

Bianchi's smile brightened.

"To see my dear Reborn! My favourite soulmate!"

"EH?!"

"She's my fourth lover." Reborn clarifies. "Anything she touches gets turned into poison."

Reborn allows Bianchi to pick him up, snuggling up to him.

"I thought she'd be perfect to teach Kyoko and Hana poison cooking, Haru, to protect our soulmate."

"Eh?" Bianchi freezes.

"Turns out my pupil is another of my soulmates, he has twenty in total. Your brother is another of them."

Bianchi pouts, before sighing.

"Looks like that plan's out of the window... I don't want to hurt my dear family..." she hums, throwing an unopened can of _something_ over her shoulder, the object exploding when it hit the ground.

The picnic went much more cheerily after that, as long as you don't take note of Hibari challenging Reborn to a fight, being refused, then Takeshi ending up challenged instead, the following background mayhem including the clanging of katana and tonfa, as Reborn took the opportunity to talk Tsuna and Haru through filling out the papers and Gokudera for when the duo would arrive at school...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Speed-writing this in a free after having your last version accidentally deleted partway through writing it, as well as the fact the previous version of Gokudera was a bit toooo OOC for my liking...  
> Hmm, better than nothing! ^w^  
> Ciao!! XD


	6. Back to School

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I-Pin and Lambo!!! XD

The next day, Tsuna is working through another Italian textbook, when a small child crawled up to the window.

"DIE! REBORN!"

They promptly lose balance after the first missed-shot and Tsuna quickly rescues them.

"Are you OK?" Tsuna asks, gently, pulling them to safety, hugging them, before seeing their wobbling lip. "If your sad, it's OK to cry..."

"G-gotta… Keep… Calm…" the child sniffles, before promptly bursting into tears as they cry into Tsuna's shirt.

Tsuna freezes in surprise, before relaxing, as he hugs the child closer.

"L-Lambo got told that if Lambo k-killed Reborn, he'd get to return Home..."

Reborn stiffens slightly, as he feels his Sky and soulmate's flames flicker.

"Oh? Who told you?"

"P-Papa..."

Tsuna takes a deep breath, as he focuses on first calming down the wailing child, as Kyoya finally arrives back.

Kyoya raised an eyebrow.

Tsuna pointed to the draw holding his soulmate-book.

Kyoya's eyes narrow, before Lambo finds himself being lifted gently from Tsuna.

"Who?" Kyoya growls.

"Lambo, can you tell us exactly why you got told to kill Reborn?"

Lambo sniffles.

"We - my cousins and brothers and I - were playing, then one of the statues in the corridor got smashed. Everyone blamed Lambo, though Lambo was across the room... Then Papa called for me, and got given candy and weapons... Th-they said Lambo wasn't allowed to return H-Home until Reborn was killed by Lambo..." Lambo drifted off.

"The Bovino famiglia's well known for its numbers, why the hell were fragile things in easily-accessible places?" Reborn frowned.

Lambo shrugged.

"We're allowed to play everywhere but in the kitchens... We don't really get adults anywhere..." Lambo mumbled.

Tsuna bristles, before giving a _look_ to Reborn, who goes to fetch Nana.

She arrives moments later, and pulls Tsuna and Lambo into a hug, as Reborn calls it a day...

 

Thirty minutes later, they're back in the park with Gokudera and Takeshi, the girls arriving with lunch.

"Tsuna-kun!" Kyoko waves.

Haru nearly drops the food she has when she spots Lambo.

"So! Cu~te!" she squeals, "What's your name, dear?"

"Lambo!" Lambo smiles.

"I'm Haru, another of Tsuna's soulmates!" Haru smiles.

Lambo looks surprised.

"Tsu-nii has several marks?!"

"Of course!" Haru replies cheerily, he has twenty!"

Lambo's jaw drops, before he beams.

"Tsu-nii's awesome!!" Lambo cheers, "Tsu-nii's got a heart big enough for twenty people!"

Tsuna blushes at the compliment, Kyoya smirking as he readjusts Tsuna in his lap slightly.

"Uh-huh! Haru only has three, what about Lambo-kun?"

"Four! Tsu-nii's my first!" Lambo beamed, happy.

As they talk, they don't notice the small child, who leaps into the park, before spying them...

Until Hana notices them.

"Who's that?"

The others look, Tsuna gets up, and walks over.

The pair talk, before Tsuna leads the child back to the group.

"Everyone, this is I-Pin... She's my Chinese soulmate!"

Kyoko squeals happily.

"That means you have ten of your soulmarks! That's half!" Kyoko smiles.

The child recognises Kyoya, and says something.

Kyoya bristles slightly, before replying in Chinese himself, the little child smiling happily, before they see Lambo, squealing as they exclaim, pointing.

"I'm not a broccoli monster!" Lambo promptly roars, annoyed, before moving to chase her.

Tsuna raises an eyebrow as the two start giggling after a bit of chasing.

"Another of your soulmates, Kyoya?" Tsuna smiles.

"Hn," Kyoya smirks.

"Hahi!" Haru has sparkles practically flying round her, as she points out what she means at the raised eyebrow. "Tsuna's like the calm, adorable Mother as you have strict-Papa-Kyoya and I-Pin and Lambo as the adorable children!"

"Ara! That sound very true!" Kyoko remarks, surprised.

"Oi, does Kyoya sound like parent-material to you? And what does that make Gokudera and Yamamoto?" Hana demands.

There's silence for a moment, before there's a soft "Polygamy is allowed for certain soulmates..."

...

Mayhem ensues as Bianchi squeals about Tsuna and Gokudera looking cute in wedding dresses while Reborn watches the situation, a figure in red appearing at his side.

"You called?"

"Your student has my soulmate for their soulmate." Reborn states.

"Well... Who might they be?"

"Sawada Tsunayoshi, the Vongola candidate."

"...You're in a large amount of bother, aren't you?..."

"Tsuna has twenty soulmarks in total, he has nten so far, I suspect I know another five more."

"Who?"

"Dino, Xanxus, Skull, Lal and Collonello."

"Hmm... They're strong."

"That sounds like your nephew."

"Haha, of course. I shall be remaining here for a while longer, call me if you need any aid."

"I know that."

They chuckle, and disappear, an orange mark poking out from behind their plait and collar...


	7. School... And new Teachers (Blame Reborn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> whoOOPs!  
> OK, SCHOOL! XD

Haru stood in front of the class, allowing herself to be introduced.

Tsuna ignores the stares he's receiving, at finally returning, as Haru bows and follows the usual formalities.

"Now, where to sit..." The teacher muses, as Kyoko discreetly waves. "Aha! Next to Yamamoto! Yamamoto?"

Takeshi smiles, as Haru half-runs to her seat.

"Now, we also have Sawada back, may I reiterate for Hibari-san that bullying is not permitted within Nanimori Middle. Any complains can be stated to Hibari-san."

Haru sent a meek smile to Tsuna, who smiled back...

 

Tsuna and the rest of 2-B walked into their next class; Home Economics/Cooking, before Tsuna paused in surprise.

"Hello, everyone! My name is Bianchi, and I will be teaching you from today onwards," Bianchi half-purred, leaning on her desk, "Any questions?"

The clamour surprised Tsuna, who Hayato quickly pulled close...

 

"Ah~! That was scary~!" Tsuna sighed, as they sat on the school roof at lunch, before allowing Kyoya to lift him into Kyoya's lap, snuggling up as he finally began to each his Lunch.

"We have English next, did you do your homework, Hayato?" Takeshi laughs, "I forgot mine!"

"You won't be needing it."

Reborn's voice has them looking over at the trigger-happy baby.

"You have a new teacher for English."

Kyoya holds up a hand, and a roll of papers is thrown into it.

Inspecting the papers, Kyoya nods for Reborn to continue, though it's noticeable that his grip on Tsuna grows slightly taught.

"He's similar to me, and wishes to aid the person who has been able to aid his student, you will meet him in, oh~..."

A figure opens the door to the roof, sun shining off a red changshan.

"Greetings, my name is Fon," they bow, before smiling at Kyoya and Tsuna, "It’s nice to finally meet you, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Reborn pauses, as does Kyoya, who then lets out a soft growl, pulling Tsuna closer, who looks surprised, immediately reaching to pet Kyoya's head, helping him calm down a bit - at least enough so Tsuna can breathe.

"Ah, It's nice to meet you, Fon! You're the eleventh soulmate I have, then?"

Fon smiles, as Reborn resists the urge to facepalm, realising he'd glanced over the obvious "cracked" part of the descriptions for his, what is probably Skull, Collonello and Lal's, _Mammon's_  then _Fon's_ soulmarks.

At least that certifies the idea about Mammon, Collonello and Lal.

He smirks, and pulls out his Leon-phone, as he moves to call Timoteo - it was well overdue.

 

Timoteo smiled as his phone rang.

"Boss, Reborn for you on Line 3."

"Thank you, Cherile," he smiles, before switching phone channels, "Reborn! Reporting in at last?"

"Your successor is quite an interesting one, Timoteo, especially regarding their soulmarks."

"Oh?"

There's a pause, before Reborn speaks again.

"He has twenty, of which eleven have now been found out as his Guardians, minus his Mist, three civilian women related to his Guardians... And myself, Fon and Fon's pupil, I-Pin. I also have a suspicion for six of the others."

Timoteo leans back in his chair, brow creasing.

"Who?"

"Lal Mirch, Collonello, Mammon, Skull, Dino Cavallone and Xanxus."

Timoteo takes a breath, muttering a "Damn it, Iemitsu!" before replying.

"Shall I send them over? I assume you're collecting them," Timoteo asked.

"Dino is on his way, please inform Iemitsu - possibly on film - and send Lal over, I don't want Xanxus or Mammon being rough with Tsuna just yet - he was recluse after severe bullying, we've only just managed to get him returning to school."

Timoteo frowns.

"I'll inform them, at any rate - if there's suspicion, it must be followed through, though I won't give a specific location for my surrogate grandson."

"Thank you, Timoteo, " Reborn replies, before hanging up...

 

Dino arrives that evening, Kyoya growling away the guards to lead Tsuna and Gokudera through to Tsuna's room, where Dino is waiting.

He smiles from his place, sitting on Tsuna's bed, before his eyes widen slightly as he greets the brunet.

"Hello! I'm the Cavallone Boss, Dino!"

Tsuna's jaw dropped, as Reborn smirked...

Though didn't expect Tsuna to hug him to his chest.

"I'm Tsuna! It's nice to meet you!" Tsuna smiled, as Dino's grin broadened, and he pulled the little sky into his lap, Romario supressing a smirk at the image they created.

 

_Oh, look at this one! It's orange!_

_Hah! I know what to do with this one!_

 

Tsuna automatically touched the relevant soulmark, below the orange and black one, Reborn taking the chance to escape.

Kyoya growled, recognising the movement, as he pulled Tsuna into his own arms.

"He's mine." Kyoya frowned, as Dino's eyes widened slightly again.

"Then you're both mine!"

Kyoya growled softly, before sitting by Dino.

"Amount?"

"Nine, I only have two left to find."

"Hn, four, two left."

Tsuna is still slightly unnerved at the fact he's now found one of his orange soulmates, Kyoya finally getting annoyed, glancing only once at Dino, before promptly pulling up the back of Tsuna's shirt to grab his hand.

Dino's eyes widen as his jaw drops.

Reborn's bloodlust rises.

The other marks paled in comparison to the still-slightly-lumped marks where the two orange soulmarks on his back were.

Where as the one for Dino had been "traced", the red and black soulmark had been carved through several times, as though the perpetrator had tried gouging the mark out of Tsuna's skin.

Tsuna's eyes widened, Dino's flames shooting out to wrap around the young Sky as panic filled his face.

"Don't look!" he squeaked, trembling.

Dino pulled Tsuna close, as Reborn hoped onto Dino's shoulder, Sun flames moving to aid Dino's efforts...

 

Tsuna had finally calmed down when Dino sent Romario to get one of his Rains, the Rain flames having knocked Tsuna out.

Dino's flames were still checking Sky, however, soon finding the Seal.

"They _sealed_ Tsuna?!" he asked, shocked.

"Then sent me to unseal him," Reborn nodded.

Dino gave a low growl.

"Sealing Skies supresses his brains ability to function well with his body! It's like making his muscles physically the same age as a new-born's!" Dino frowned, "How could Iemitsu-"

"According to him, he thought it was the best way to keep Tsuna out of the Mafia." Reborn's voice was flat, though his own flames were still rippling under his skin.

"Unlikely; any link to the Mafia and you get pulled in at some point, flame active or not!" Dino frowned, before moving to cradle Tsuna, "I'll unseal them, using my own flames to help balance his."

The room fell silent as Dino worked, Kyoya keeping an eye on the others...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ending's slightly shitty, but HAHA! I CAN JUMP OVER TO MUKURO!! XD  
> (quietly celebrates)  
> Ah~, Mukuro's so cu~te...  
> *giggles*


	8. Mukkun~

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> ...  
>  There maybe...  
> ...More Mayhem... (¬v¬) *innocently claps fingertips together as looks away*

People started getting hurt.

So Kyoya went after the perpetrator as Hayato got attacked by Chikusa.

Then they had to deal with Birds, and all the other people...

But then, Hayato tried protecting Takeshi, as his mate, in the corridor.

"I won't let you hurt my 'mate!" he yelled.

Ken promptly stiffened, before chuckling.

"It appears, byon... You're mine," Ken grinned.

Takeshi had hardly any time to react as Ken launched himself at Hayato, who gave a surprised yelp, as the teeth-changing fighter barrelled into him, throwing Hayato over his shoulder.

"HEY!" Takeshi yelled, giving chase...

Reborn, Tsuna and Bianchi blinked, before straightening.

"I think... We best go after them..." Tsuna squeaked, "They should be fine... Right, Reborn?"

They entered the auditorium, finding Mukuro - the _real_ Mukuro - waiting, an unconscious Kyoya at his side, the other two down, vines keeping them in check.

"Oya oya, if it isn't the little Decimo and his friends," he stood, walking forward, Tsuna freezing under the eyes of the other, who stopped only two steps away from him. "Come to give up, Little Vongola?"

Tsuna's eyes widened, before he took a breath.

"Why are you doing this?" he asked.

Mukuro's smirk slipped for a moment, before a throaty chuckle left his lips.

"To remove the scum of the Earth, so my mates can be free of all that pain," he smirked.

"Wouldn't that require wiping out everyone, including your mates?" Tsuna asks, "Where there is light, there is also dark; I may have many willing to look after me, yet there are still many who wish to harm me, just for how different I am to them..." a sarcastic smile comes to Tsuna's lips, "I was a shut-in before now, before then I suffered being quite literally torn up by bullies for having twenty soulmarks... Yet during that time, my mates have looked out for me, I have found them thanks to the bad in the world..."

Mukuro chuckled at that.

"But once they close the door and cut off the light, it's only the fact they are there that can give you any hope."

"Why are you a criminal?"

"I kill those trying to use me."

Tsuna tilted his head, and Mukuro found himself elaborating.

"Estraneo destroyed my life by killing my family and tearing my mind and body apart, creating _this_." Mukuro pointed to his right eye, which glowed a soft indigo. "The only reason these two are alive is thanks to me being their soulmate-"

"Just like you've taken Kyoya to be, just like the fact you're only talking now is thanks to being soulmates."

"Soulmates are made to balance a person out; madness is ensured if one dies. No one wants a broken toy, after all."

"Why did you want me, anyway? So you could hold me to ransom? Kill me?"

"Possess, possession bullets are illegal, even in the Mafia, but I've already killed two whole families who wanted me as a puppet; I'd be behind bars if the Vendice saw me again."

"Vendice?"

"The Mafia's Police," Reborn replies with a frown.

"But it was self-defense!" Tsuna frowns, "You could also plead insanity; you can't exactly be a goody-two-shoes when you're being tortured..."

"Kufufu, you're interesting, Tsunayoshi... May I fight you?"

Tsuna looked puzzled, before Mukuro's bloodlust flooded the room, as he _attacked_...

 

When the vines vanished, Hayato was quickly at Tsuna's side with Takeshi as Ken and Chikusa were for Mukuro.

Kyoya calmly sat up, smirking.

"Hn, I approve," he stated.

"Tsuna won," Mukuro chuckled, "I blame the hedghog-look he can give so easily."

Then the Vendice showed up, and both Tsuna and Kyoya, despite their bruises, leapt to their feet, Kyoya deflecting the chains aiming for Mukuro.

"He pleads insanity and self-preservation!" Tsuna squeaked, attracting the Vendice's attention.

Taking a breath - and glancing over to his soulmates - Tsuna spoke again.

"Rokudo Mukuro was first experimented on, then taken in, with the unsavoury wishes of that famiglia trying to control him and completely ignoring any possibilities of trauma, so, what do you think would happen with a too-powerful-for-even-himself kid and an entire famiglia who's Boss decided he'd let slip, not that far away from the boy, that he had similar plans to the Estraneo for how that boy was to be "used"." Tsuna's voice ended in a growl, "He is also my soulmate, we each have a soulmark, if you believe that taking the Mist and soulmate of a Vongola Candidate..."

 Tsuna was glaring at the group.

"Rokudo Mukuro is your soulmate?"

Tsuna clamped up as he no, Reborn quickly rushing to Tsuna's side.

Jaeger and the other Vendice watched as Reborn muttered something, Tsuna biting his lip, before nodding with a shaky breath.

"May we see it?" Bermuda asks.

Tsuna pulls up his shirt, allowing the mark to show, among the others on his body, the scars making Tsuna wince as he saw the reactions the other had.

"Jaeger, certification."

Tsuna flinches slightly as Jaeger pull something from his pocket.

"What is that?" Reborn snaps.

"Marks create a slight echo, having been created by a burn through the predetermined links between people; this reads those flames, if the signatures match, that certifies the link." Jaeger states, as the object - what looks like a palm-sized crystal ball filled with a blend of flames - moves closer to the mark.

It flares, as Mist flames creep across the surface, before splitting in two, two different mist flames showing."

"There are two flames in the one mark... Indeed, on is Rokudo Mukuro's..." they glance at the pair, "How odd."

"Another? How?"

"The traces are very similar... Like twins."

Mukuro scrambles onto his knees.

"What?!" he yells.

"Judgement has been passed; Mukuro Rokudo will go under the care of Tsunayoshi Sawada."

"OI!"

The black figures are gone in seconds, as Mukuro gives an annoyed roar...


	9. Mukuro's Rage Search

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> CHROOOOOOOME!!!! XD

Mukuro's flames ended up coating the city as Tsuna and Reborn had to try and both aid and quell Mukuro's anger.

Then, one night, as Mukuro dreamt, Tsuna curled up in his arms, he _found_ her.

 

 _He was in the dream of someone very alone, and very afraid; why else would there be so many shadows, and scratched-over-eyes for children as they entertained a small girl who looked very,_ very _similar to himself.  
_

_"Hello."_

_She jumps, looking round, before she shrinks back._

_"Wh-who...?"_

_Mukuro's not allowing his smile to faulter, though he forces himself to relax; he doesn't want to scare her._

_"I am Rokudo Mukuro, apparently your twin - though I know your -_ our _\- soulmate."_

_"You found..." the girl's eyes widened, as she leapt over._

_"Where?! I know I'm not allowed to leave but, oh, um, we live on the edge of a place called Nanimori, in among all these large houses, and my window is on the third floor, facing towards a garden with a bed of tulips at its centre!"_

_Her eyes are lit with hope, as a relieved smile comes to Mukuro's lips, and he pulls her close._

_"I promise,_ I will find you... _"_

 

Mukuro shoots up, accidentally waking Tsuna up.

"I found her, I'll be back soon."

He's gone in the next moment, as Tsuna's eyes widen...

 

 

The next morning, Chrome looks outt her window to see the boy standing on the bed of tulips, facing the building.

...

_Eh? So it wasn't a dream?..._

She scrambles to try and open the window, though she already knows it is locked.

"Big Brother!" she calls, as his eyes snap to her, before widening.

He nods, before grinning, Chrome pulling back as flames appear to write a message on the glass.

_I will get you out._

 

Tsuna, accompanied by Reborn, Mukuro and Hibari, stand before the door in front of the small mansion, Tsuna's eyes wide.

"What..." he breathes, before Mukuro smirks, shifting their clthes into things that look expensive and _formal_.

Reborn knocks...

The servant who opens it pauses in their greeting, as they see Mukuro, who gives a devilish smirk from beside Kyoya.

She screams, as Kyoya smirks from beside Mukuro, making her quickly cover her mouth...

Before promptly fainting, as a man dressed in posh, expensive clothes walks over.

"What is all this r- What on earth?! Hibari Kyoya!"

"I wish to see the girl."

"Girl?! Nagi?!" the man pales, as Mukuro walks forward.

He blinks, before gawping, as Tsuna recognises the familiarity Mukuro has to the man, flames crackling to the surface.

"Chiro..."

"Hello, Uncle, enjoying the money from my _very dead_ family?"

The man imitates a fish, as Mukuro continues.

"Now, I brought along my soulmate, who is also Nagi's, to collect her, if you stand in my way, this will be... Slightly appalling, but mostly enjoyable, right?" Mukuro asks, tilting his head in a mock-innocence style.

"GUARDS!"

Flames roar, as Mukuro laughs.

"Don't destroy anything, but for the worst of these people; I will find Nagi," Mukuro states, marching over the now charred corpse.

Thankfully, Mukuro had blindfolded Tsuna just before hand.

Mukuro realises something, and smirks.

"I want to hear from my dear Aunt exactly why she decided splitting Nagi and I up was a good idea, keep her at least able to reply to questions, please."

A growl from Kyoya is the answer, as Tsuna is carefully guided up the stairs and past corpses, Mukuro only removing the blindfold when the maids and manservants are just cowering to the sides.

Mukuro chuckles, as he takes Tsuna's hand.

"We're going to try and sense where she is; look for a route which leads you towards something similarly styled to my flames," Mukuro's voice turns gentle, as Tsuna nods, terrified, though equally curious about the other person to his soulmark; shared soulmarks are rare, even for twins.

It's easy, and Tsuna doesn't realise his eyes have turned gold until he sees his reflection in a suit of armour as they reach the corridor her room's in.

Indeed, he can tell they're a _her_ , her flames are more like Kyoko and Hana's, with a hint of Haru's more innocent style.

But they are so _lonely_ , so _cold..._

Tsuna's eyes widen, and he practically _drags_ Mukuro behind him, eyes fixed on a door much like the others...

Though it's _locked._

Mukuro growls, before he places a hand on the door, a smirk soon coming to his lips.

"Nagi..." he breathes...

Before burning the door into ash, revealing a small girl, curled up by the window with a black cat in an indigo bow in her lap.

Her eyes widen.

"Big brother..." she breaths, before leaping up, still holding the cat, " _Big brother_!"

She practically chants the word as she runs up to Mukuro and pulls him into a hug, Mukuro's eyes widening as her flames _flare_ , curling around him and singing with his own.

Tuna gasps, before smiling.

"Hello, I'm Tsuna," he smiles softly, as Nagi, herself, smiles.

"Hello," she nods, as Tsuna's own flames flare in reply.

" _Hedgehog_." Kyoya's voice echoes down the hall in propagated purple flame, " _Lounge_ , now."

Tsuna's eyes widen, as Mukuro smirks.

"Ready to go, my dear sister?"

"Yes, big brother!" Nagi smiles, taking the offered hand, the trio misting down to Kyoya, who merely raises a brow from beside a woman with Nagi and Mukuro's hair colour, tied up and sitting on the couch beside Kyoya.

Mukuro smirks, as her eyes widen.

"Auntie, how nice to see you," he smirks.

"M-m-" she stutters, " _Monster_..."

"Oh, that's not nice..." Mukuro drops the illusion on himself, displaying exactly how the experiments had affected him, extra eyes in random places on his body, limbs coated in scars.

Tsuna's eyes darken at the damage as he notices that even the soulmarks have been twisted, words smudged like water and ink on paper.

Tsuna's eyes glow gold, as Chrome's turn indigo with purple flecks, terrifying the woman more.

"Mother... Why?" Chrome asks softly.

"You're only useful tto breed more experiments! I only took you in because my brother didn't want you to become a temptation, like your stupid brother-"

A trident's tip is suddenly dangerously close to her neck when she had leant forward.

"Don't you _dare_ threaten Nagi. She's _mine_."

Mukuro's voice is a growl, though he now has his answer.

"Kyoya... You can do as you like, I'm taking Nagi home."

"Thank you, Kyo-nii... I'm sorry we caused trouble, again..."

Kyoya smiles at Tsuna's evident discomfort, as he pats his head.

"You have helped me solve one of Nanimori's problems, little hedgehog... I will take care of things from here..."

 

Nana adores Nagi upon sight, pulling her into a hug.

"Not that I don't like meeting someone new, but could I please have an explanation?"

Reborn reports, and Nana's eyes darken.

"Then I'm going to let her stay here with Tsuna; she can have the spare room with Bianchi; I won't let her childhood be ruined by something like that!"

Reborn _almost_ cowers at the motherly-protectiveness that washes over the room, thankfully curving around the other children.

"Now, we'll have to shop for some new clothing, see about her transferring into Tsuna's class, and Reborn, you will see where she is up to academically and help her... Alright?"

Reborn has to force himself to stay relaxed as he nods, only a breathing a sigh of relief once she leaves.

_Bakamitsu is certainly in for a Reckoning when he gets "home"..._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for being late! Things are just... Wild...  
> Have fun, anyway! ^w^


	10. MOAR!! SOULMATES!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I completely and utterly MANGLED the Canon timeline *chuckles*  
> whOOPS...  
> So, it appears I'll have to move something in ;w;  
> XD Have FUUUN! XD

The next day did not go well.

There was a commotion down town while they were shopping for Chrome, resulting in Takeshi nearly taking the silver-haired-attacker's head off when one of the elder swordsman's swings had nearly wounded her.

"VOOI! You nearly took my head off, you little shit!"

Takeshi froze.

"Oh hell,"

The elder swordsman smirked, as he took the chance to try and knock Takeshi out.

An angered roar reminded him _Rokudo Mukuro was RIGHT **THERE**!_

Mukuro swung at the guy, as Reborn frowned from his perch on a panicking Tsuna's shoulder.

"Superbi Squalo, he's from the Varia... And it appears he's Takeshi's soulmate."

Tsuna's eyes widened, before a yell rang over the area.

" ** _STOP_ _!_** "

They all froze, turning to look at a trembling Tsuna.

"Soulmates are a sacred thing, Takeshi, if they're your soulmate, tell us! Mukuro, when you lose to your anger you lose to yourself! And you, Superbi Squalo! Reborn says you're from the Varia, a group of _professionals_! Act your age!" Tsuna demanded, eyes glowing in his anger, "This is also a civilian zone and..."

Reborn allowed half his mind to wander away from the lecture Tsuna was giving the boys, making them all slowly start to resemble kicked puppies as the boy who'd been fighting in Hyper Dying Will Mode looked at Tsuna in shock.

Reborn raised his head, seeing a trio of small figures with a taller male silhouetted against the Sky.

_Talk about a dramatic pose, idiots..._

"So next time, be more reasonable! Or I'll not let you try Mama's cooking again... Apart from Chrome, she lives with us..."

Mukuro looks struck, as Squalo shook himself.

"VOI! As far as I'm concerned, your an enemy, why the fuck should-"

Mukuro whacked the back of Squalo's head just as Tsuna replied, "No swearing".

"I have to retrieve the rings for Boss! He's the rightful heir, as theNinth's youngest son!" Squalo retorted.

Tsuna paused, before frowning.

"Ninth has a fourth son?" Tsuna asked, as he slowly gained a very sharp, Nana-esque smile.

Mukuro recoiled, as Takeshi faltered, Hayato freezing from beside the younger boy, he and Chrome looking cluelessly between them.

"Xanxus di Vongola! You don't know?!" Squalo demanded.

"I was told all of Timoteo's sons were dead, _right Reborn_?"

"He was frozen in Zero-Pint-Breakthrough ice, rendering him officially un-"

"Unfreeze hem, then."

"He threw a Coup."

"The equivalent of a Mafia child's tantrum," Tsuna snapped, crossing his arms, "It's no different to Kyoya and how he has a tantrum by trying to break the bones of everyone around him in one go, his style is a Yakuza child's tantrum."

Silence fell as the group first registered the statement, then tried to resist laughing.

Chrome was the first to break, tinkling giggles breaking from her lips, as Takeshi soon followed with his own chuckles.

Tsuna tilted his head innocently, as Reborn smiled.

"You have just called the head of the Varia, an Assassination Squad, childish," he explained, before discreetly glancing at the group watching them, "My Sky."

He himself had to resist a chuckle as he saw the silhouetted group suddenly having to deal with a shocked, then angered parent.

"Excuse me?" Tsuna smiled, turning to the young teen, who was now chuckling softly, before they paused, gasping.

"Ah! Sawada-dono! I am Basil, and have cometh with an important box for thee!"

"The very thing I gotta get, why on earth do you insist on that stupid old-Japanese, anyway?!" Squalo retorted.

Basil recoiled, ducking his head.

"M-my Master toughteth me so..."

"And who might he be?" Tsuna asked, smiling gently.

"S-Sawada Iemitsu-dono..." Basil stuttered, embarrassed.

The air fell silent, as Mukuro moved over.

"Basil, what else has he taught you about Japan?"

Basil's eyes lit up, as he detailed all the old customs, resulting in the group looking both surprised and murderous.

There was silence when he finished, looking proud of himself.

Tsuna's eyes narrowed.

"Basil, you're living with my family for the next week while Reborn and I teach you properly, I won't allow my idiotic father to make a mockery of you!"...

 

They found him in the Sawada residence, a frying-pan mark on his face as a group of people with similar styles to Reborn sitting next to him, the purple one being verbally accosted by the other two.

They noticed Tsuna when he entered, trailed by the others.

"So you must be Bakamitsu's son?" the one with blue hair asked.

"Hello, kora!" the other grinned.

Tsuna paused, as he looked at Reborn, who smirked.

"Called it," he grinned.

Tsuna facepalmed, before sighing.

"Hello, you two, yes, he's my sperm-donor, but calling me Tsuna is fine."

The pair looked at him in surprise, before the last one spoke.

The last one wasn't able to speak since he got shot a glare by the blu-haired one.

"I'm Lal Mirch, he's Collonello. This one's the Lackey."

"Lackey?" Tsuna asked, "Why?"

"He's a stuntman, not really a mafioso," Collonello replied, "He's like us because he can't die."

Tsuna's eyes widened.

"The Great Skull will prove his power!" the middle one shouted, annoyed.

"No thank you, I don't want the living room ruined," Tsuna replied flatly, before his eyes widened, as he retreated to Mukuro's side, eyes sparkling as a goofy smile spread over his face.

"That's three more! A whole 14 out of 21!" he squeaked, Mukuro patting his head with a laugh.

"Congratulations, Tsunayoshi."

"Oh no! Not the Lackey!?" Collonello exclaimed, face turning shocked.

"He also has Fon and I," Reborn stated, "Mammon is another suspected soulmate."

"All the Arcobaleno?!"

"He doesn't have Verde, all the Lightening soulmarks have been fulfilled."

"OK, not having Verde is understandable," Collonello smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...Why is my favourite song the one that, when I put on loop, constantly ends with a splatting noise?...  
>  https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yyiCYneHZ5I (It's called Tightrope, and it's a Vocaloid Original by Creep-P with Cyber Songman singing it... ;w;)
> 
> To be honest, I wanted Xanxus to enter in this chapter...  
> But I HAD THIS ADORABLE THING! AND I DON'T WANNA HAFTA CHOOSE!!  
> So here it is! Thank you! See you in a bit!! XD


	11. Xanxus

Tsuna soon commenced training, not that it was very hard for the boy; apparently, despite the trauma, Tsuna's flames were fully unlocked when he was being... Bullied.

He was strong, even if it meant he wasn't all there in lessons as a result; thank god Reborn knew he'd taught himself ahead of the class' curriculum before then.

But it did mean trouble from his peers.

Thank god he wasn't the only one not having it...

 

Xanxus and the Varia arrived as they were returning from school, though it wasn't until a week after, when Lambo felt threatened by 13 other people being near his soulmate and mother, that they actually officially met.

Tsuna had _roared_ at Levi when he tried killing his youngest soulmate, the others finding them soon after, as Squalo looked slightly paler, though was obviously putting up a front.

"what _right_ do you think you have to try and kill _my Lightening?! My SOULMATE!?_ " Tsuna roared, as they emerged.

Xanxus frowned as he watched from his chair, before Tsuna's eyes fixed on him, frowning, before he took a breath.

"I take it you're the one no one told me about until quite literally _a week ago_? Xanxus di Vongola?"

Xanxus' eyes glinted, as a "what the _fuck_?!" slipped past his lips.

Tsuna paused, before turning to Mukuro.

"Please tell me that wasn't-"

"That was." Mukuro's amusement was evident.

"I know that's one more, making five-sevenths of them found, but what _even_? My old man said I had to _fight_ him?!"

"You've refused him before."

"I know, but he's never gotten this _low_ before?!"

Mukuro chuckled, before pulling Gokudera forward.

"Best ask your right hand."

Belphigor chose this chance to giggle in his usual creepy way.

"It's not funny mop-head!" Gokudera roared, as Bel froze, before full-out laughing.

"It appears I've found a kitten!"

The other Varia glanced at the Storm, as Gokudera paled.

"Oh **_fuck_**!"

Mukuro hit Gokudera around the head with a mutter of "language".

"Right, we're taking this to the House, Mama-"

The pickaxe was not appreciated, as Tsuna looked up.

Iemitsu opened his mouth to speak, before Tsuna's ire showed again, golden flames lightling around him.

" ** _You..._** " Tsuna growled.

"Awe~! My Tsuna knows how to use his flames properly now!" Iemitsu beamed.

"I'M NOT FIGHTING ONE OF MY ELEMENTS?! AND YOU KNEW WHO THEY WERE?!" Tsuna yelled.

Iemitsu recoiled, smile becoming strange as he stepped down, Xanxus could already see the idiot's flames already trying to calm Tsuna down.

"Now, now, my cute little Tuna-Fish, Papa wanted to protect you since he _is_ Varia, and I recognised him back when I first saw your marks-"

Tsuna's flames struggled, before Tsuna sniffed, as tears ran down his cheeks.

"You don't have the _right_! I was alone for so long, then you just don't _care_?!" Tsuna yelled.

Tsuna's hands became fists, before he _ran_.

"Tsuna!" Takeshi called, before sky flames stopped Tsuna's Guardians from going after their Sky.

Iemitsu was frozen in place, as a hand shot out, punching him in the face.

"Nice going, idiota," Mukuro spat, "We need to find him, _now_!"...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the point I start pleading for no one to kill me...  
> ...  
> (This is how I assure Xanxus Stays... 8v8)  
> ...  
> OK! OK! I'M WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER ALREADY!! X'D


	12. Xanxus' Anger

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kehehe~... 8v8  
> Please don't kill me... 8v8

Xanxus strode through the streets, flames crackling beneath his skin.

Everyone in the mafia knew how important soulmarks were, they were the only true people likely not to kill you off, who you could trust.

Xanxus had nearly all of his, then he found Tsuna...

And now Tsuna's run off, thanks to that god-damned bastard.

"Iemitsu, you have sincerely fucked up now..." he growled, striding through the town.

Tsuna had obviously been in the house; why else would the woman there be pissed at Iemitsu, frying-pan out and looking scarier than even the most seasoned of Mafioso.

She'd yelled about Tsuna entering in tears, before seeing her, then some of Iemitsu's stuff, then racing from the house as though chased by dogs.

So, now they were trying to find their soulmate, and Xanxus is pretty sure he's going to tear Iemitsu a new one.

t was then that he heard the taunting sounds, then a recognisable name reaching him.

"Oh look! Dame-Tsuna can't swim!"

"Of course, you're _aid_ doesn't look _much appreciated_!"

Xanxus ran, finding a cluster of children at the side of a shallower part of the river.

Forcing his way through, his eyes burned with fury as he caught a teen holding Tsuna's head under water, the boy's flailing obviously having gone limp, fresh wounds showing all over his body.

 _Fucking asshats_.

Punching the boy aside and roaring a "FUCK OFF!" at the kids, he quickly checked Tsuna over, making him cough up water, using , before carrying Tsuna away, flaring his flames as he ran in the direction of the hospital.

Tsuna was too small in his arms.

 

Reborn and Fon were the first to find him waiting outside of one of the hospital rooms, still stained with Tsuna's blood.

"I'm going to kill those fucking brats if I ever see them again... I could charge them with attempted murder, stupid idiots..."

"What. Happened." Reborn demanded.

"Bullies, or would the word _torturers_ work better? By the time I got there, they were holding his head underwater and he'd stopped breathing."

Fon's eyes narrowed at the state Xanxus was in, as well as what had been described.

"I thought they'd stopped? Or he could _at least_ defend himself?" Fon asked.

"It's Tsuna; he won't hurt civilians if he can avoid it," Reborn frowned, anger evident.

The others arrived quickly after, Nana was dragging an obviously-destroyed Iemitsu by his collar, dropping him on the floor with little complaint.

"I'm divorcing him when he wakes up," she states, "I'm only still wed to him since I can't get any cash but for his; no one wants to hire someone like me."

"Oh?" Mammon asks, Nana merely folding her arms as she fixes her eyes on the dor.

A nurse emerges, Kyoya standing from his place against the wall.

"He's not yet conscious, but you may see him," she states, glancing at Kyoya as fear flickers across her face...

 

Tsuna awakes in the hospital, Xanxus' flames waking Xanxus as he senses Tsuna's panic.

"Tsuna?" he asks, before shooting up.

Tsuna's crying as he is panicking, looking down at his hands, which Lussuria and Reborn had healed, along with the rest of the wounds inflicted by Tsuna's tormentors.

Xanxus moved, pulling Tsuna into his lap as he began to comfort him, skills from his rotten childhood coming in use for once.

Tsuna clutched onto his top as Xanxus got him to count backwards from one hundred - thank god Xanxus had been ordered by Nana to change and get clean by then.

When Tsuna calmed down, he looked up at Xanxus in surprise.

"Y-you..." he muttered.

"I didn't have the best of childhoods, but I'm not going to let myself lose another soulmate, not again," Xanxus growled softly.

Mukuro sturred, before sitting up, waking Gokudera and Kyoya in the process.

"Tsuna!" Gokudera exclaimed, Xanxus raising an eyebrow at the puppy-love that filled his eyes.

"I see you have one, too," he mumbled.

"Eh? Hayato?" Tsuna asked, tilting his head.

"A puppy in human flesh... Though mine's more a Rotweiler or Pitbull."

Tsuna smiled lopsidedly at that, as Mammon flew up.

"Do you know where Reborn is?" Tsuna asked, remembering something.

Mammon is silent for a time.

"I can charge you for that."

Tsuna squeaks, as Mammon cackles softly.

"Are you collecting Arcobaleno for Soulmates, for some reason?" they asked.

"...No... What's an Arcobaleno?" Tsuna asked.

Xanxus resists the urge to get annoyed again.

"The seven best of the Mafia world, one with each Flame type," Xanxus replied, as Mukuro looks confused.

Didn't Reborn tell you?"

"It's because it's a curse," Reborn states, annoyance evident from his place on the bedpost, "I wanted Tsuna to be stronger before I told him."

"Why?" Gokudera asks, "He has a right to know!"

"The man behind it is called Checkerface, he's able to create portals between places, like the Vendice, which is a Mist affinity... Though he also knows a lot more than he lets on."

"Once, while we worked for him, Verde tried escaping, but Checkerface brought him back, having torn to pieces the place he'd tried hiding..." Mammon muttered, "It was a lesson for us to not run away during the week leading up to the ceremony which destroyed our lives."

"Though I doubt it would have meant we could have found Tsuna through it."

Tsuna tilted his head.

"Checkerface?" he asked, curious.

"Yes, he wears a helm which hides half his face, and his entire clothing has a chequered theme."

Tsuna gawked.

"He was the guy who helped unlock my flames after healing the cuts when I was last in trouble thanks to bullies!" Tsuna smiled, "He then told me that'd he'd be there if I ever needed him, and patted my head... I got sleepy after, though..."

Reborn's expression, along with Mammon and now-awake Fon's were of surprised, as Tsuna yawned and fell asleep happily in Xanxus' lap, his flames softly humming with those of the room's occupants...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ...  
> ...  
>  *looks at broken keyboard*  
> ...I don't think I'm going to write from an Angry!Overprotective!Xanxus' perspective again any time soon 8v8


	13. A Meeting and Arrangment

The Arcobaleno quickly convene in Tsuna's room as the soulmates for the small, sleeping Sky go over what this could mean.

"He _knows_ that bastard!" Collonello growls.

"Seriously?" Verde asked, frowning, before nodding to himself, "It would be logical to keep an eye on him, then."

Fon _snorts_ , attracting all of their attention at the un-Fon-like attitude.

"Tsunayoshi already has all of us, his soulmates, by extension the Cavallone, Vongola and Varia families, all keeping a close eye and sticking close to him; if anything _does_ happen, I'm confident it will be overcome with great..." Fon drifts off, trying to find the correct word.

"Enthusiastic Chaos," Reborn smirks, adjusting his fedora.

The fact that a Sun and Storm are _agreeing_ on this, _the Arcobaleno_ Sun and Storm agreeing on this, has the others pausing.

"What type of Sky does he have, then, to hold such sway?" Yuni asks, curious.

"All Encompassing," Reborn states as Fon replies "Legendary" and Skull replies "The True Sky!" with much enthusiasm.

It's this that has them al pausing, once again, as they _finally_ realise a reason for why Checkerface would be helping in the protection of their Sky...

...

"...Shit," Lal curses, "Sawa-freaking-das..."

 

The world continues forward...

...Then Lambo gets blasted away, returned shortly after pulling a kid with red hair and large, dark-green eyes, like Alexandrite, which were watching them all with apprehension and a very recognisable type of fear.

"Tsu-nii! Tsu-nii! Look who I found!" Lambo cheers, pulling Tsuna up to Tsuna.

"S-sorry, your brother flew in through my window while I was getting up an saw my soulmarks..." he stutters, "I'm Irie Shoichi."

Tsuna's eyes sparkle, as Shoichi squirms.

"C-can I see your marks?" Tsuna asks, curious.

Shoichi blushes.

"T-two are on my spine, the others are on my hips and chest..." he stutters, before he registers completely what Tsuna had just said, a shriek of surprise tearing from his lips, "Y-Y-Y-Y-You're my s-soulmate?!" he squeaks.

"Yup!" Tsuna beams.

Shoich turn bright red, before grabbing Tsuna's arms.

"Please tell me you don't have an Orange White and Green and acts too cheerily?" he pleads.

"Um... Whoops?" Tsuna smiles slightly, before grinning, "They're my final soulmate! I haven't met them yet, though."

Shoichi whines, nearly falling into Tsuna's chest.

"He's a pervert," he whines, "All of mine, but for you, are..." he whines.

This, unfortunately, activates Bianchi's Motherly-Instincts...

 

It doesn't happen until two days later, when Tsuna and Shoichi disappear with a cry, setting off hundreds of alarms, incluing a few that really weren't meant to exist yet...

 

Meanwhile Shoichi and Tsuna find themselves in a large, white room on a king-sized, white bed.

"Wowie! Shou-chan rea~lly couldn't wait to get a piece of me, could he?... Ohh~! And if it isn't my cute Tsu-kun!" an adult walks in, dressed in only a white towel robe, "But d'aawe! You two are so~ cute! Maybe I can encourage the others to let me keep you here forever! Hi, I'm Byakuran!"

....

Both boys faint - they did not expect this, of all things...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HA! Told you I decimate Canon early on! XD


	14. Dealing with Byakuran

The pair wake up on the ground, both looking between eachother as Tsuna's Guardians and soulmates are looking at them in surprise.

"He..." Shoichi frowns, puzzled.

"We're gunna find him!" Tsuna states, determined, "Soulmates are important!"

The fact it manages to get the ghost of flames across his fists emphasizes this, terrifying Shoichi.

"B-but he's a pervert!" Shoichi mutters.

"He has really fluffy hair and looked hot," Tsuna states flatly, Shoichi blushing.

"E-e-even s-so..." he squeaked, stomach already churning, as Tsuna drags him up.

"Reborn! I wanna find Byakuran-san!" Tsuna grins, Reborn crossing his arms, as Mukuro looks annoyed.

"...I'll contact Mammon..." he frowns at last, summoning a phone.

Tsuna grins, as Shoichi looks terrified, cheeks darkening as he finally registers the attention on them.

"Just having his location is fine! Sho-chan and I can visit him there!" Tsuna beams, as the others there stiffen, Tsuna having unknowingly triggered the protective nature of his family, for both him and Shoichi...

 

A 15-year-old Byakuran hums as he moves about his oversized room, trying to ignore the feelings of loneliness and despair upon the door of his room clicking closed.

"Damn Famiglia... Why can't I have any real friends?!" he curses under his breath, hands balled up into fists as he paces the room.

Then a knocking comes on his window.

Now, any other bratty, rich, only-child would scream in fear for the guards. But this was Byakuran.

"Oh goody! A visitor!" he hums, throwing the curtains back to reveal...

...Two teens a head smaller than him, equally cute, with a baby hovering behind them with a teen his own age?

"Hello!" he sings, throwing the doors open.

"Yey! We found you!" the brunet grins.

Byakuran's smile freezes in surprise...

..."Eh? Soulmate?" he asks.

"Our undying friend!" the ginger states in a half-mumble, as Byakuran registers that-

"Yes, they're you're soulmates,"

"So are you!" he retorts instinctively, as he starts cheering, before pulling the brunet into a hug.

The dark-haired teen's eyes shoot to Byakuran, as Tsuna introduces them.

"Wah! I wonder what Mama would think! Papa, he'd be all 'well good for you, you are my heir, after all' - which is total tripe - but Mama's kinda nicer!" Byakuran grins, before his voice turns to a stage whisper; "Still not sparing her with the apocalypse, though..."

"Apocalypse?" Tsuna asks.

"I'm bored! So I've been planning how to take over te world!" Byakuran grins, tilting his head in an innocent tone.

Of course, that doesn't work, as Byakuran drags them round the building, "remembers" alternate selves and what Tsuna and Shoichi had experienced, before promptly fainting into Shoichi's arms with a tired grin and a mutter of "yey! I did it!"...

...

"...Home?" Mukuro asks, chuckling lightly as he opens a portal.

"Home!" Tsuna agrees, helping to drag Byakuran through, leaving a note for a servant to find:

_Hi there! This is the Vongola Decimo - Byakkun's soulmate - writing in!_

_Byakkun's safe with me and the rest of our soulmates (glad to see he has nine, by the way! ;D) so just contact Nono if you're ever worried!_

_Yours,_

_Sawada Tsunayoshi! Aka; "Yey! We found you!"_

 

Byakuran settles in after that, moving in to live with Shoichi as he enters their school...

...

...If only they knew how much trouvle Tsuna would be in now...

(I think the varying types of blood speak for themselves, ne? ;w;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *laughs*  
> I was writing, then this "C=" inserted itself while Byakuran was talking! [LOL!] So I'm taking it as a sign! ^w^ (mainly because it was juuust as I was mentioning Verde as Byakkun was talking... ;w; *scents of a certain Arco-pairing and a certain pair of links fill the air...*  
> ...  
> (I should not be writing at 3AM... TTwTT But CUTIIIEEESSSS!! TTwTT


	15. Byakkun Learns A Thing

Byakuran does get about eight different people sent to check on him, as Tsuna starts - after hearing him yelling about taking over the world like his alternate selves - to show Byakuran more of the more interesting, yet simple ways of their world. It was quite a fun culture-shock for Byakuran; he'd never cleaned up after himself before, never even gone for a walk in the park without guards, not just friends - who had been all too few and far between.

It was quite humbling for the both of them; one had been isolated by the prestige of his parents, the other by the cruelness of his peers. Takeshi and Tsuyoshi even showed them other new things! They'd never been fishing before, nor cook and eat the fish they caught after!

Takeshi is quiet as he and Byakuran find Tsuna had fallen asleep after eating the fish, curled up in a ball with his heads on his hands, eyelashes fluffering slightly as his breaths are even and deep.

"He's so  _ cute _ !" Byakuran mutters.

"I know, right?" Takeshi whispers back.

"...Do we have to get him back to Nana? I don't want to disturb him..."

Takeshi grins cheekily.

"Try picking him up,"

"What?" Byakuran looks at him in surprise.

""Go on," Takeshi grins.

Byakuran looks between the two, before gently lifting Tsuna up.

Tsuna rolls into his chest, latching onto Byakuran as his cheek squishes slightly into Byakuran's shoulder.

Byakuran is  _ enchanted _ .

He faintly hears Takeshi laugh, pulling him back to the present.

"Wha..." he asks, before remembering, "To Nana's! Give me a blanket, please!"

Takeshi grins, as they get Tsuna carefully wrapped up warm against the chill of the night.

The walk is mostly silent, despite the small quips and remarks between the two, as well as the moments they would stop to either tuck the blanket around Tsuna closer or when Tsuna shifted slightly in his arms.

They arrive back, Nana giving a small "awwwwwe" at the sight of Tsuna fast asleep, Byakuran carrying him up to his room, where Reborn is waiting.

"...Night," he states, falling asleep in his bed, s Byakuran gives him a confused look...

...Then Tsuna doesn't let go.

Takeshi snorts in the doorway, as Nana takes a photograph, Byakuran looking at them for aid, as Takeshi shrugs.

"Goodnight, you two!" he cheerily grins, closing the door as Byakuran's face burns red, looking down at the small, innocent darling still clinging to his chest.

He tries to get away, before there's a soft "nuuuh" from Tsuna, stopping Byakuran in his tracks...

...

"Fine," Byakuran sighs, smiling as he curls up with Tsuna, flames curling gently to embrace Tsuna's as he pulls the blanket over them, falling asleep...

 

The next day, Byakuran experiences Reborn's mallet for the first time, as Tsuna's almost late for school, bumping into a red-haired teen.

"Ara! I'm sorry! GYA! I'm late!" they exclaim, before running past.

Tsuna blinks, before remembering he too was late.

"Omnivore..."

"I'm sorry, Kyo-kun!!" Tsuna squeaks, running on, as Byakuran slows.

"I see you're having fun," Byakuran chuckles.

Kyoya is silent.

"Can I have the files on that kid? He rubs a braincell or two," Byakuran grins, "Or, at least, one of the ones linked to me."

Kyoya glances at him, before nodding.

"Your flat, after school."

Kyoya departs, as Byakuran grins, entering class just before the bell via the window, ignoring the looks he got from other students… 


	16. Enma

Enma sat quietly with his friends and Guardians in the large reception room, the receptionist working quietly behind her desk as nearby another pair of transfers are waiting, though one's munching marshmallows as the other is looking at them oddly.

He recognises them easily; the new Millefiore Heads; Byakuran and Yuni from the Guesso and Giglio Nero famiglias.

 Finally, their escorts arrive, a group of three, in matching gakurans and vast pompadours, plain red bands on their sleeves.

"All transfer students are to visit the Disciplinary Committee and School Council's Office before heading to your respective Classes; especially Guesso Byakuran, Guesso Yuni, Kozato Enma and Shitt P. My name is Kusakabe Tetsuya, I am the Disciplinary Head's Second. If you would kindly follow me."

Byakuran laughs.

"My, what a reaction, Tetsu-kun."

The immediate annoyance of the Disciplinary Head's Second is obvious.

"Guesso-kun, please behave, this is a school and I will personally aid my Boss in kicking you out if you misbehave."

"Mou! But I want to be with Tsu-kun already! My cute bunny's probably feeling all skittish today with the nine transfers!" he whines.

"Byakkun..." Yuni awkwardly pleads, the white-haired boy pouting.

"Fi~ne," he whines.

"Good," Kusakabe sighs, "Anyway, if you please..."

They are quite, as Adelheid moves closer to Enma's side.

When they arrive at the Student Council and Disciplinary Committee's Office, it's to find what appear to be a pair of siblings.

"Kusakabe," the girl states.

"Kurokawa," Kusakabe smiles, nodding, "I brought the transfers.

"Kyo~ya-sa~n!" Byakuran waves, a tonfa suddenly flying into the taller joint-Boss' head.

"Byakuran-san, you should at least remember to not try and crowd around Hibari-senpai," Kurokawa states.

Byakuran chuckles as a trickle of blood glides down his forehead.

"Mou, now we have to patch you up so Tsuna doesn't panic," the Council's Head grumbles, "Here, you can patch him up."

"Ah, umm..." Yuni looks at Kurokawa, "That's the first thing you have ever said to me..."

Kurokawa reacts with a shriek, before whacking Byakuran.

"You better protect Tsu-kun and Yuni with your life, Brattish Monkey!" she roars.

Byakuran groans.

Kusakabe coughs politely into his fist.

"Ah, the lecture..." her aura turns demonic, "The rumour mill is a shitty thing I expect all monkeys to not listen to, though know that any rumours about Sawada Tsunayoshi are _false_ , and any concerns are to be brought to _me_ or Hibari-san. He has already been home-schooled for a year, then sent to hospital for two weeks due to certain groups of idiots, but if there were to be a third incident and the Rabbit were to be harmed, everyone in the whole of the school, until the actual culprit is found and unless you are one of his many soulmates, will be held to account..." she grins.

"That sounds discriminatory," Adelheid states.

Kurokawa folds her arms, meeting Adelheids eyes with her own.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi is the type of person requiring such levels. You will see for yourselves what I mean," she smirks, "You have already signed the Anti-bullying contract and we will be ensuring that is held to code."

Enma feels chilled by that, as the others are led from the room, though - of course - Adelheid seems to be figuring out how to overthrow the pair already.

 

Shitopi, Byakuran, Yuni and Enma are quiet as they finally continue to Class, Byakuran now sporting a plaster over the cracked-open skin on his forehead.

The door is opened, Byakuran oddly behaving this time, though his grin is sent towards the boy Enma recognises from reports and this morning, when he almost bumped into him.

Enma's curious, as they introduce themselves and are seated...

 

Trying to get in contact with Tsuna was hard; whilst Byakuran and Yuni were straight away allowed into Tsuna's little social group, anyone else was blocked.

But, then Gokudera and Shitopi actually talked to eachother.

"Who are you and why are you watching Tsuna all the time?!" Hayato yells one day.

Shitopi is silent for a moment.

"I'm Shitopi-chan."

Hayato stares at her for a moment, before looking back to his friends, face flushing.

Then he turns back to Shitopi, still a blushing mess.

"G-Gokudera Hayato..." he says, "Sorry for thinking you were a UMA..."

Takeshi starts laughing, as Tsuna looks surprised.

Enma just watches, curious.

Then Tsuna sees him looking, flinching away slightly as his eyes quickly divert elsewhere.

Enma frowns as he recognises the haunted look that flashes across the boy's face.

 _What_...

He looks at his feet, brow furrowing.

_Why does he have that look?!_

 

Enma's ire starts to wake up again...

 

Takeshi falls quiet when he notices Tsuna's watching Enma, a hand close to the fence there to help stop them from falling all three floors.

"Tsuna?" he asks.

Tsuna peers over, before looking back.

"Why does everyone leave Kozato-san alone?" he asks softly, "Even the ones he came with aren't always at his side like you guys are with me..."

"How about we ask Shitopi?" Takeshi asks at last, "Or Adelheid? Don't forget her an Kyo-kun are also soulmates!"

"B-but I don't want to hurt him..." Tsuna stutters.

Watching from her corner, Shitopi stops feigning ignorance and stands, before leaping over the side of the roof.

The shock of the others is evident, as she slides down the side of the building, before lightly landing beside the redhead, who looks at her in surprise.

The pair go indoors after a moment, before they emerge on the roof, Enma looking confused for a moment, before spying Tsuna, who's curled up, tugging at his collar subconsciously as he speaks with Takeshi and Kyoko, who're obviously trying to keep the worried boy calm.

When his eyes fall on him, he turns red, then looks away, as Takeshi sees, before chuckling.

"Yo! It's OK1 You can come over here!" he calls.

Enma glances awkwardly at Shitopi as the others there, numbering at ten without Tsuna, Takeshi, Shitopi and Kyoko, watch carefully.

"...Hi..." Enma says softly.

"Hello," Tsuna says, before nudging over slightly.

"Do you want to..."

"S-sure."

Enma sits beside Tsuna.

They're silent, Takeshi motioning for Tsuna to speak.

"Um... I was was curious... Why do those people who seem to go home with you always leave you be during the day?" he asks finally, Enma noticing Kyoko giving a tiny thumbs up from his other side.

"W-well..." Enma tilts his head, "We're family, but we can't always be together, right? S-so..."

"But don't you have any soulmates?" Tsuna asks, surprised.

Enma blanches, turning red.

"W-well! I- um..." he starts fiddling with his fingers, "I wasn't called "Soulless-Enma" for nothing!"

He tries to make light of it, though the surprise in Tsuna's face soon turns to Sympathy.

"Haha... Here, I'm Soul-stealing Tsuna..." he says softly, "They stopped everyone saying it to my face..." Tsuna gives a tiny smile, "Maa, it's sort-of better... I've found all my soulmates! Everyone here, apart from Shitopi-chan and you... As well as several others in Italy and outside of it..."

Enma realises then.

Soulmates are the base for everyone; it is the main reason for people's first bonds and the main excuse for certain Soulmate privileges; " _straight couple and soulmates? They can get married early! Gay couple and not soulmates? Boo-hoo! Discrimination for  you!"_ For someone to not have a soulmate, they were classed as "Soulless" and seen as the lowest of the low, but if you had too many, you would most likely be seen as a "Soul-stealer". Both were a reason during the Witch-Trials for someone to be Accused.

"Um..."

"Twenty one, though two of them share a soulmark - Chrome-chan and Mukkun!" Tsuna smiles.

"Wow! That even beats the amount my Aunt had!" he remarks, smiling.

Tsuna's eyes sparkle, as Enma feels something inside him move for the way that Tsuna looks in that moment; small and innocent, yet alone in the pain he holds, despite having everyone he needs right there, as though he knows something they don't...

"Hey..." Enma hesitates, "Could we be... Friends?" Enma asks at last.

Tsuna flushes, and laughs lightly, before giving him a look that spells _Hope_ for the both of them.

After all, how could the son of a Murderer, whilst like this, be so bad, anyway?...

 

_"You haven't forgotten, have you, Enma?"_

_"...No, but I want to give him a Chance..."_

_"Just because he's like you doesn't mean he's exactly like you."_

_"..."_

_"...Trust me."_

_"...I do..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Second fic on this site, but my first chaptered one!  
> Thanks to Night-Mare (Aoife) for Tsuna being a cuddles-magnet and 99BlancSpace99 for the way the Soulmarks were going to go. (Alo, sorry, you two, if you're reading this, 'cause that resulting request was LONG!... I only realised how long after sending it... ;w;) The resulting plot-bunny ended up joining the hoard chasing me, but managed to speed up, grab my leg and blast me with the too-cute-to-resist eyes, which somehow looked very similar to an Infant!Tsuna's...  
> THANKS!! \\(^w^)/


End file.
